


Three.

by snappy_nincompoop



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke is a surgeon, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lexa owns a gym, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Raven works at NASA, There are more characters later I'm just too lazy to tag them, and runs a martial arts academy for little kids, well not that little but it is for the children bc why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snappy_nincompoop/pseuds/snappy_nincompoop
Summary: Prompts/one-shots/drabbles for clexaven.
All set within the same universe, unless marked with AU in the chapter title, and minimal angst. You're welcome.





	1. First Dates (L)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I got bored and started procrastinating, so this appeared. I'm hoping to make more (of all my stuff) soon, but we'll see. I'm kind of terrible at updating.
> 
> Send me prompts! I'm ravensjawline on tumblr- feel free to message or shoot me an ask.

Lexa sighs as she gets up from the chairs lined up against the walls of the gym room.

 

She loves her job, she does, but dealing with over-excited and uncooperative children of all ages for five hours really takes its toll on a person.

 

She just wants to go home.

 

But she can’t, because the uncooperative ( _did she mention that already?_ ) children won’t help her get the mats up off the floor.

 

Given it’s her gym, she could just ask her employees to do it, but Octavia is a new trainee handling the equipment area by herself and Anya is sick. 

 

She looks around to see most of the parents rounding up their kids and leaving, meaning she has to clean up six mats and three heavy bags and a shit ton of pads. Wonderful.

 

She stands, straightening her uniform, and starts to strip the velcro seams holding the different mats together and rolling them up. She hears another seam being pulled up, and looks to find her student Aden clumsily helping putting things away. She smiles.

 

Aden may not be the best at martial arts, but he’s certainly the most passionate. That, and she thinks he’s adorable. He’s got blonde hair that always falls in his face, and whenever he concentrates he gets an intense ( _and frightening_ ) look of pure focus. He’s definitely her favorite.

 

( _And his mom is really pretty, but that doesn’t count. Neither does the hot woman that comes to pick him up half the time. Nope, neither of them count._ )

 

They work in silence, save for the sounds of sticky velcro and heavy mats being moved to the designated storage room.

 

“Hey Aden,” he looks up, a small smile on his face, “thanks for helping out.”

 

“It’s no problem. Mom’s surgery is taking a bit longer than expected and Raven is running late, so I thought I’d kill some time.”

 

“Again?”

 

“Well, she is a doctor.” Aden says, a smirk breaking out of his normally stoic face.

 

Lexa crosses her arms, “Wow. Thanks for the new information,” she playfully glares at him, “And to think, I thought she was a food truck driver.”

 

Aden snickers, “That wasn’t even good, Woods. Age isn’t doing you too good.”

 

Lexa pushes his shoulder, “You’re one to talk. You’re what, twelve?”

 

Aden glares, “Shut up.”

 

Lexa laughs, and she could see Aden’s blush if she were a mile away. At that moment, Clarke walks through the propped open door. She has bags under her eyes, and is holding a very large cup of coffee. 

 

“Hey kiddo, how was class?”

 

Aden smiles at his mom, “I punched a kid in the face. It was great!”

 

Lexa face palms while Clarke just chuckles. “Am I going to have to apologize to a parent again?”

 

Lexa just shakes her head as Aden responds, “It’s not my fault Ontari keeps dropping her hands!”

 

Clarke just sighs, but it still sounds like she’s amused. “Alright Aden, go grab your bag. We have to get out of Lexa’s hair sometime today.”

 

“It’s not a problem,” Lexa cuts in quickly, a blush taking over her face at how fast she responded, “Aden is a cool kid, so don’t worry about being a bother- that sounded terrible, uh..” She trailed off, becoming more and more flustered. Clarke just looks at her with that amused smirk she never drops when Lexa’s around.

 

“You’re cute. But, I have to make sure he does his homework sometime. I swear, all he does is karate and soccer, how he gets his work done is beyond me.”

 

“He’s amazing, he gets it from you.”

 

( _Lexa, what are you doing. Do you hear yourself? Wonderful, you’re word-vomiting again._ )

 

Clarke blushes and shakes her head. Aden chooses that moment to interrupt. “Hey mom, when’s Raven coming over? I want to steer clear of the two of you being all gushy on the couch.”

 

( _Of course she’s taken, you idiot. She’s perfect, how could she be single?_ )

 

“Around seven. Hey, Lexa, would you maybe want to join?”

 

( _Wait, what? Okay, maybe she heard that wrong. Have hope, Lexa._ )

 

Aden sees what is going to happen, and makes his way into the hall. He may be young, but he’s still observant. His mom has been crushing on Lexa for months and he’s glad she’s doing something about it. He knows Raven won’t mind- he is the one who told her about Lexa, and made sure that she met her when Raven had to pick him up.

 

Lexa gives a crooked smile, “Of course. I can give you my number to-“

 

They’re interrupted by a loud, boisterous Raven, “Clarkey, what’s taking so long? I want to get a drink so I don’t slap my team into next week.” She walks in, effectively ruining the moment. “Oh, you’re talking to Lexa without me? Dude, how could you? I’m just as thirsty as you are and you know that. I have needs too, Griffin!”

 

( _Oh. Lexa, you idiot, Clarke is with Raven. Of course she’s taken, she’s perfect._ )

 

The realization is obvious on Lexa’s face, and Clarke tries to backtrack, “Lex, hold on-“

 

“No, no, you’re with her. I don’t want to be the person that wrecks a relationship.”

 

Raven, as blunt as ever, says, “Lexa, really? You didn’t even listen to her. Look, we are together but you’re hot as hell and we both want to get on that.”

 

Clarke just glares at her.

 

“You mean a threesome? Clarke, that’d end up a little awkward..”

 

“Lexa, I swear to sweet Jesus, stop talking,” Lexa just shuts her mouth and raises an eyebrow to Raven, “I’m not one to talk sappy romantic shit, but we want to date you. Plain and simple.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Clarke speaks up, obviously still nervous, “What do you say?”

 

“As long as I’m not imposing or making things confusing for Aden, I guess so.”

 

“Seriously. You’re more worried for the kid than his mom is- oh wait, Clarke’s gonna go harder now to be the most overprotective mom in the world. Great.”

 

“Raven, seriously? I didn’t want him around rocket parts when he was seven, sue me. It was one time!”

 

“It was for a year!”

 

“Raven. End of discussion.”

 

Raven just grumbles, and Lexa finds their bickering adorable.

 

( _Already smitten. Typical. What would Anya say? ‘Lexa, you useless lesbian, get ahold of yourself’._ )

 

Clarke turns to Lexa, “So, you can make it? Seven?”

 

“I have no idea where to go, but yeah,” Clarke gives her a look that screams _are you kidding,_ “Here’s my phone so you can enter your number.”

 

Aden comes back in the room at that time, “Hey mom? Can I go over to Jasper’s?”

 

“Did you ask Jasper’s parents?”

 

“They said it’s fine.”

 

“Then it’s fine by me. When-“

 

“Jasper’s dad is going to pick me up from here in about five minutes.” He gives a cheeky smile.

 

Clarke gives her motherly glare, something she’s been using more frequently since Raven started to pick Aden up from school.

 

Raven turns to him, putting him in a head lock and messing up his hair, “Don’t push your luck, kid. Not fully caffeinated Clarke is a dangerous monster to mess with. I would know, I deal with it in the morning.”

 

Clarke redirects her glare to Raven, and Lexa can’t help but put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Clarke melts into Lexa’s touch, and Lexa can’t help but wonder why she was apprehensive about going on a date with them.

 

“Jasper texted me, he said he’s here. Bye mom!”

 

Clarke goes to follow Aden, who just jogged out of the room, “Aden! Wait a second!”

 

Lexa looks to Raven, “Are you okay with this?”

 

Raven just rolls her eyes and pulls on Lexa’s arm, causing her to stumble forwards. She’s about to speak, but Raven just leads her outside. A car, presumably Jasper’s dad’s, drives away leaving an exhausted Clarke in its wake.

 

“Clarke, she’s being sensitive. I don’t like it.”

 

“What? I’m not-“

 

“You’re a dramatic gay, and we all know it.”

 

Clarke intervenes, “Will you be there, Lex? I’ll try and control this one.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Lexa shifts from foot to foot, playing with the hem of her shirt. She’s nervous.

 

She had been texting Clarke, who said to wear pajamas, but she couldn’t help but feel underdressed. She was in her favorite sweatpants, yet she felt frivolous. Knocking on the door, she steeled her resolve and hoped for the best.

 

Clarke opens the door with a smile, and Lexa prays her eyes wouldn’t stray to the loose fitting shirt and very tight shorts Clarke is wearing. 

 

Raven appears behind her with a, “Come in bitch! We got wine!”

 

She’s only wearing a sports bra and some leggings.

 

( _Shit. Don’t look. C’mon Lex, you can do this. Eyes above the shoulders.)_

 

“See something you like, Lexa? At least buy us dinner first.” Clarke’s witty comment snaps her out of her stupor, and she blushes as she steps into the apartment.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Clarke gives her a smile, “It’s cool,” she leans in to whisper in Lexa’s ear, “If you really want to know why she’s not wearing a shirt, it’s to impress you. She’s nervous, but won’t show it.”

 

Apparently Raven heard, because Raven appears out of nowhere, “These lies!”

 

Clarke just gives an amused snort, “Now that’s settled, what do you want to watch?” 

 

Lexa shrugs, “I don’t really watch much television. I do like historical documentaries, although I doubt that’s first date material.”

 

“Look Clarke! It’s got a sense of humor!”

 

“ ‘It’?”

 

“Yes, it, because you’re like a machine. Just look at those arms.”

 


	2. Understanding (L & R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Raven reach an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fairly short, I know, but I don't have much time on my hands with school. I hope you all enjoy it!!! (I'm tired I'm going to bed now.)

If there was one thing that she knew, it was that she was going to die on the spot.

Okay, so she may be a little dramatic, but gay chest pains are to be taken seriously. Especially when said gay chest pain is caused by your two adorable girlfriends. 

Raven couldn’t imagine loving anyone more. 

They had gotten a baby sitter for the night, hoping to have a date night in. 

Of course it couldn’t have gone to plan. Raven’s boss wanted her to stay after to complete her calculations, and she tried to object, but he wasn’t to be moved. 

(“I’ve got a date tonight- and I’ve stayed after for the last week!”

“Reyes. You know you’re better at night. You can barely write until you drink our whole coffee supply.”

He had a point.)

But that doesn’t mean she took her time. She’ll have to go over the messy calculations in the morning, but for what it’s worth, they’re probably correct.

She shot Clarke and Lexa a text, telling them she’d be late. Again.

(Raven: ….you know how we’ve been planning this date for like two weeks

Lexa: What did you do?

Raven: i can’t get out of work. my boss is being a jerk.

Clarke: it’s okay- just try to be fast, please?)

She should have gotten off work at six, but it’s ten. Raven is mad. Mostly at herself.

She knows that her girlfriends have a connection she doesn’t have with them. She’s a bit insecure, honestly. She was hoping to help cement her relationship with Lexa tonight. 

She guesses that’s over. 

She tries to be quiet, unlocking the door and putting her bag down, but she hears a rustling come from the couch.

A head of brunette curls pops up, glasses askew on her face. 

“Sorry, Lex Luthor.” Lexa cracks a grin at her nickname, “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay. I was trying to wait up for you though.”

“Where’s Clarke?”

“Dead to the world. She passed out as soon as she got home.”

“Sounds about right.”

An awkward silence fills the room for a few minutes, before Raven sighs. She moves to sit next to Lexa on the couch, lifting her legs to rest on Raven’s lap.

“I don’t want it to be like this.”

“Like what?”

“I know I’m all talk and not very emotional or whatever, but I do like you Lex. I just have a hard time showing it.”

Lexa gives a crooked smile as she brushes some hair out of her face.

“I know.”

“You do?”

“You just, I don’t know, seem so busy with trying to work on your relationship with work, and Clarke, and Aden, but I know you wouldn’t put up with me if you didn’t like me.”

“No Lexa- I don’t just put up with you. Do you think that?”

Lexa doesn’t respond, just readjusts her glasses.

“Lex, I like you. I really do. You’re smart, and brilliant, and a leader, and good with kids and Aden in a way I could never be. I just struggle showing that.”

Raven looks down, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

Lexa looks at her hands, mulling over Raven’s words.   
“Aw, look at my girls, having a heart to heart.”

Both girls look up to see Clarke leaning on the door frame, arms crossed, with a small smile on her face. 

Raven opens her arms, “Come here you creepy eavesdropper.”

Clarke chuckles, but obliges, sitting on the opposite side of Raven. Lexa curls into Raven’s side, her own way of responding to Raven’s words from earlier.


	3. "Family Dinner" (C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more clarke centric, but cute nonetheless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't expect a schedule from a busy gal.
> 
> in other news, i have a social life?? so that takes up some time (i still like writing, but uhhhhh we all see how that's going)
> 
> (i'm kvtdenvs on tumblr. if you send me prompts, i'll be more eager/quicker to write. just saying. anon is on, you can use it.)

Clarke wants to bang her head on the counter. 

 

She’s supposed to be making a dinner, something handmade and completely out of her skill level, for a “family” dinner with their friends. (Why it’s called a “family dinner” is beyond her.)

 

It’s a lot of pressure for someone who can’t cook that well. She can feed herself, but to feed basically an entire sports team and the appetite to go with it? 

 

That’s a little too much.

 

She's about to give up and throw an egg at the wall, but she hears thudding footsteps coming down the stairs. 

 

Aden.

 

“Hey kid.” She says, her head held in her hands, laptop open next to her with different recipes taking up the screen.

 

“‘Sup mom?”

 

“Do you magically know how to cook?”

 

“...Is that a trick question?”

 

“So that’s a no?”

 

“It’s a nope.”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

Both Lexa and Raven were at the store, getting ingredients. If she doesn’t figure out how to make the cream sauce she’s made three times without burning it the fourth, she’ll put them far behind schedule and will probably scream.

 

She hears the garage opening, signaling that they’re home with the food.

 

Raven enters, carrying as many grocery bags on her arms as humanly possible while Lexa follows, trying to get her to “just take multiple trips, dammit!”

 

"I'm a scientist! It’s for science!”

 

Clarke sighs, rubbing her face as she straightens her back, hearing it crack after staying slouched for so long.

 

“Small child! Go help Lex Luthor with the rest of the food or she’ll take all day.”

 

Aden rolls his eyes and walks out to the car.

 

“Hey Clarke, you okay?” Raven says as she rubs her hand along Clarke’s shoulders, obviously feeling the tense muscles and stress radiating off of the blonde in waves.

 

“Not really. I’m a surgeon, I’m supposed to be competent with shit! I can’t even prevent a sauce from burning.”

 

“Dude. Just go sit down. We all have our strengths, and our weaknesses. Don’t let this get in your head.”

 

“You two are taking over then?”

 

“Yep. But! We need a master taste tester after Aden told me the chicken was good and it wasn’t seasoned. Not even salt!”

 

“That’s my mom’s cooking for you. She’s ruining him.”  
  
Aden sprints into the room, carrying as many bags as Raven.

 

“Aden! I said no running!”

 

“Then why are you running after me?” Aden says, sticking his tongue out at Lexa when she raises her eyebrow at him.

 

Raven lightly pushed Clarke out of the kitchen, telling her to relax on the couch.

 

Lexa looked to Raven, communicating a question with her eyes.

 

Raven just points to the kitchen sink, filled with pots that have a black, burned substance coating the bottom, with a blank stare.

 

Lexa bursts out laughing, so hard that she starts tearing up, and Raven does the same.

 

“Guys! It’s not funny!” Clarke shouts from her spot on the couch, pout in full force.

 

The girls walk over to her, still giggling, but they sit on either side of her. Raven leans her head on Clarke’s shoulder, and Lexa winds her arm around her waist.

 

“C’mon Clarkey, it is pretty funny.”

 

Looking at their warm, affectionate, loving smiles, even Clarke has to agree. It _is_ pretty funny, not that she’d admit it out loud. Not to these two heathens.

 

She continues to pout.

 

Lexa and Raven make eye contact, an unspoken conversation, and then get an playful glint in their eyes. They know how to cheer up their grumpy girlfriend. 

 

Lexa pulls Clarke to face her, planting soft kisses along her forehead. Raven pushes her hair from her neck and does the same. Clarke laughs, a smile adorning her features. They continue to love on her, but the mood shifts. 

 

Whatever playfulness was planned quickly dissipated. 

 

It’s easy to say that the “family dinner” wasn’t made, and they instead ordered seven pizzas.

 


	4. skype (L)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i tried

Lexa takes a deep breath in, and counts to three, and slowly releases it.

To say she’s stressed is an understatement. 

It’s one thing to introduce the girl you’re dating to your scary older sister, but another to introduce the two girls you’re dating. Lexa doesn’t know how she’ll react. 

(She’s watched You Me Her. She knows some people think it’s wrong. She just hopes her sister can deal with her coming out, again.)

She has Skype pulled up on her computer, and Raven and Clarke are still asleep in the bedroom.

They’re a lot to handle individually, but together? A beautiful nightmare. 

She got the text Anya had just sent, saying she’s ready whenever she is, and after a count to three, Lexa hits the call button.

It takes two rotations of the loading circle for the video to connect. Then, Anya’s smiling face appears.

They end up talking for two hours, about everything they need to catch up on. It’s hard, as Anya had just moved to Chicago for an internship, and she’ll be coming back after the six month period is over, but Lexa misses her sister.

Lexa had forgotten about her second coming out when she saw her sister’s face.

Only when Clarke walks by with messy hair does Lexa introduce her.

“Good morning, babe, how’d you sleep?”

All she gets is a grunt from Clarke and a “What the hell, you have a girlfriend?” from Anya.

Then, Raven comes in and wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist, kissing her on the cheek. 

“Okay, uhh, Lexa? Do you want to explain?”

Lexa, who hadn’t noticed Raven coming in, just replies with a disgruntled, “Huh?”

“Your girl is making out with another girl.”

“Oh. That’s Raven. She’s my other girlfriend.”

“Damn, you really got two?”

Lexa just grins. Clarke and Raven finally notice she’s on Skype, and they both hop over the couch to stare at the screen.

“Anya!!”

“Hey, you are Aden’s mom’s, right? I’ve seen you around the gym!”

“Yeah! I’m his birth mother,” Clarke says, “But he doesn’t treat us any different.”

“Yeah he does. In his phone I’m the ‘fun one’ and you’re ‘birth mother’. Lex is ‘macho man’.”

“Because you dared him to do that!”

“Uh I don’t remember that!”

As Raven and Clarke continue to bicker, Lexa just looks at Anya, both of them with barely concealed amusement in their eyes.


End file.
